


All The Time

by Im_A_Sucker_For_Smut



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Alec Lightwood, M/M, Smut, Top Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2019-09-01 15:19:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16767745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_A_Sucker_For_Smut/pseuds/Im_A_Sucker_For_Smut
Summary: Magnus and Alec couldn't keep their hands off of each other. At first it was tolerable, but as they got closer, the urge to fuck became insatiable.But when Magnus’s past comes back to haunt him, will Alec have the strength to stay?





	1. Dessert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time they fucked, Alec had no clue what he was in for. He didn’t even know who Magnus was, or what he was capable of.

\-------

“Mr. Bane, there’s someone here to see you.”

“Let them in.”

Magnus sat in a leather bound chair, facing away from the door. He already knew who was there. In fact, he had requested that his security team find the young man who now stood in his door frame. He could practically feel the trembling from across the room.

“You may leave us now, Fransisco.” The bodyguard who so diligently tracked down the stranger standing in Magnus’s living room nodded before stepping outside. 

“Do you know who I am?” Magnus stands, not yet allowing himself to travel to where this mystery man stood.

“Magnus Bane. My sister loves your books.”

“Her name is Isabelle, correct?”

“Yeah,.”

“And you are Alexander, correct? Though you tend to go by Alec.”

“How did you-”

“I have my ways.” Magnus split the distance between them slowly, allowing a finger to trail down Alec’s cheek, to his chest, biting his lip as he felt Alec shiver under his touch.

“Do you know why I asked for you to be found, _Alexander_?” The way Magnus said his name was making Alec feel a way he had never felt before. 

“Uhhh…” Alec was having a hard time forming a coherent thought with Magnus’s hands touching him. Slipping the jacket off Alec’s arms and hanging it on a coat rack, running the cold metal of multiple ringers against the back of Alec’s neck, pausing to gently ghost breath against Alec’s ear, Magnus smirked as Alec visibly lost his resolve.

“I wanted to have dinner.”

“Dinner?” Alec questioned

“Maybe dessert too.” 

\-------

Dinner did not last very long. Although Magnus had pasta imported directly from Italy, the way Alec looked in his dark button up made his mouth water much more. He could tell his own body was having the same effect on Alec, but then again, he had dressed for the occasion. Black dress pants accompanied a blood orange shirt, adorned with swirling black prints. Many necklaces lay across his chest, exposed by the 3 buttons that laid undone. Hair gelled up and face beat, Magnus had spent hours on this look, mainly to distract himself from thoughts of Alec, trying to hold off just a little while longer.

But now that Alec was in the same room as him, he realized that he couldn’t.

They had made conversation of course. What got Magnus into writing _it gave me an escape_ , what Alec did for a living _I’m an architect_ , but there was always an air of sexual tension that Alec would not allow Magnus to address. Every time he made an innuendo, Alec would blush furiously and refuse to make eye contact, making Magnus chuckle.

After they finished eating, Magnus cleared the table. Motioning for Alec to follow him, they ended up in his bedroom.

“What scent is that?”

“Sandalwood. You like it?”

“Yes.” Alec faltered. He had never done anything like this before. He had absolutely no clue what he was supposed to do. He didn’t know if he could touch Magnus, whether to take his clothes off…

“Are you interested in more...adult activities, Alexander?”

“Yes, it’s just… I haven’t ever done anything like this before.” Alec’s breathy whisper barely made it out of his mouth as Magnus hooked his finger into Alec’s belt loops, dragging him onto the bed.

“Then kiss me, _Alexander_.”

Magnus could have never imagined how kissing Alec would feel. He had kissed many people. Men, women, basically anything with lips. Gender did not concern him.

But he had never felt anything like Alec.

His lips were puffy and soft, almost as if he had never been kissed before.

But the way he used his tongue told a different story.

Magnus’s fingers stumbles across the buttons of Alec’s shirt, finally getting them undone. He attempted his own, before getting frustrated and ripping the gauzy fabric apart and tossing it across the room.

“Why would you… rip… your shirt?” Alec was struggling to catch his breath as Magnus pulled his lips away.

“I can always get another one. But I cannot get another you, or another evening like this. I’d much prefer your body.” Magnus dragged his tongue across the sensitive skin of Alec’s neck, the shiver that raced through him shaking the bed.

“Oh fuck.” Alec didn’t know how to respond to the extraordinary stimuli he was being subjected to. It felt so good, but it was strange. Why would uber famous New York Times bestselling author Magnus Bane want him?

But he didn’t have to think about that, because Magnus was trying to pull his jean off. Alec undid the button and unzipped them, kicking them to the end of the bed. He ran his fingers up Magnus’s thighs before sitting back to admire Magnus while he removed his own pants.

“God, you’re so fucking beautiful.” Alec’s voice was thick with desire. All he wanted to do in that moment was fuck Magnus. Or, more precisely, have Magnus fuck him.

Magnus ran a hand across the front of Alec’s boxers, grasping at Alec’s dick through the thin fabric as his cock jerked in response.

A few moments, and two pairs of underwear met the floor. Two bodies met on the bed, grinding into each other as curious hands traveled up and down, wandering against smooth skin.

“Magnus. Fuck me. Please.” The need in Alec’s voice was evident as he removed his teeth from the side of Magnus’s neck.

“As you wish.” Magnus pulled open a drawer, before shutting it as he draws out a bottle of lube and multiple condoms. He tears open a package, leaving the rest on the top of the dresser. Watching Magnus put on the condom was driving Alec insane. All he wanted was to feel Magnus inside of him, and instead, Magnus was teasing him, taking his precious time with the condom, snapping it a few times to make sure it was secure. Alec’s groans caused quiet laughter to leave Magnus’s mouth.

“Fine Alexander, let’s get you prepped. Have you ever had anyone inside of you before?” Alec shook his head tentatively.

“Then I will make sure to take my time on you. Not like I wouldn’t have anyway. I want to feel all of you.” Growls filled Alec’s ears as Magnus starts to stretch him out. Alec can’t help the shivers that rack his body, nor the passionate moans that escape his lips. He had never felt pleasure like this before. It was like every nerve in his body was being serviced. 

Magnus’s fingers moving in and out of him, trailing across his rim, had Alec’s cock leaking precum all over the silk sheets covering the bed. 

“Please Magnus, just let me cum. Please. I’ll do anything.” Moans permeated each syllable of Alec’s request.

“As you wish.” Magnus’s lips met Alec’s back he thrust inside of the virgin.

Alec screamed out. There was no way he could have imagined what Magnus fucking him could have felt like, or continued to feel like as Magnus established his stroke, speeding up with every pump into Alec’s frame. Alec only lasted a few times before splattering against golden sheets, allowing Magnus to fuck him until he felt cum filling him up, spilling out of him onto the bed.

“Don’t tell me you’re already tired, Alexander. I have so much more planned for you.”


	2. Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec wasn’t living the way he was used to anymore. Every moment was consumed by Magnus, to the point that it wasn’t healthy. Something had to change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I was going to update last week, but my mom got surgery and honestly it fucked me up a lot. But I did update (tho spoiler alert this chapter only has minimal smut) and will be posting chapter 3 shortly. I also feel like I'm falling into cliches but who cares this is my writing imma write whatever the fuck I want and y'all finna read it.

\-------

“Alexander-” Magnus’s breathy whispers reached Alec’s ears as his hands tightened around his throat. Alec didn’t know his desire, no, his need to be dominated until he met Magnus. His breaths became shallow and more constricted as Magnus pressed his fingers into the soft skin directly under his jaw.

“Shit.” 

And just like that, Alec could breathe again. He blinked, slowly watching as Magnus filled his field of view.

“What happened? Why are you getting dressed? Did I do something wrong?”

“Oh trust me, Alexander, you cannot have done anything wrong.” The raw passion in which Magnus looked at him sent a flush to both his cheeks and his dick.

“Unfortunately, I have a meeting to attend with some potential investors. I...lost track of time. I must depart. Until next time, Alexander.”

\-------

Alec couldn’t keep Magnus out of his thoughts. All of his time was spent fantasizing. Every waking moment was spent on his lips, eyes, hands, chest, ass. And when he went to sleep, it was so much worse. He woke up every morning with morning wood, to the point where it was painful. He couldn’t even focus on his work, much less his home life.

“Alec! Where have you been?” Izzy runs up to him, practically throwing herself into his arms, breathing him in.

“Just...out.”

“Why do you smell like sandalwood? And oh my god, what happened to your neck???” Izzy brings her fingertips to the bruises and hickeys that lined Alec’s jaw and neck, disappearing into his shirt.

“You’ve been more than just out, by the looks of it. Spill, Alec. Who did this to you?” Izzy couldn't help the giddy excitement seeping into her voice. Her brother rarely went out, and he never went home with anyone. This was a big step for him.

“No way, Iz. I’m going to bed.”

Izzy blocks his path, crossing her arms and pouting.

“You aren’t going anywhere until you tell me who did that to you. Spill it, Alec.”

Alec sighed. He knew there was no point in arguing with Izzy when she got like this. She wouldn’t leave him alone until he told her about him and Magnus.

“Fine.” Alec gestured for them to sit on the couches in their living room, groaning, as Izzy swipes a pair of panties off so she can sit.

“Sorry, I had visitors.” Alec rolls his eyes. Izzy always had _someone over._ They were pretty much opposites in that aspect. 

At least the most recent one had good taste in underwear.

\-------

“I cannot believe you are fucking the Magnus Bane! This is so going on my blog!”

“No way, Iz. I told you this in complete confidence, not so you could go spread this. This stays between us.”

“Can I at least tell Clary? She’s a huge fan. Please, Alec.” Izzy looked up at him, and Alec knew it was over. He could never say no to his younger sister. He loved her too much.

“Fine. But only Clary. And make her promise to tell no one. Not even Simon.”

“I swear. Oh my god, Alec, this is incredible!” Izzy wrapped her arms around Alec, squealing. Alec chuckled and squeezed her back. 

“Ok, I’m really going to sleep now. I'm exhausted.”

“Oh of course you are.” Izzy winked and released Alec, who stood up and headed towards his room.

“Oh and Alec?”

“Yeah Iz?”

“I’m proud of you.”

Alec couldn’t help the stupid grin that plastered itself onto his face. It had taken a lot for him to come out, but Izzy had supported him all the way. She even got Alec a job in New York so she and Alec could move in together, and out of the home of their homophobic parents. She meant the world to him, and he would do anything for her.

\-------

After showering and changing into a different shirt and some boxers, Alec barely had the energy to crawl into bed. But he felt relieved. Finally telling someone about him and Magnus took the mystique off slightly. He felt like he wasn’t carrying this huge secret anymore. Like he could finally focus on something that wasn’t Magnus.

At least for a little while.


	3. Pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec’s idea of keeping things private contrasted starkly with the image Magnus had in his head. Only Alec’s closest friends knew about his secret affair with the author. Magnus, on the other hand, was so reclusive that it was borderline insanity.
> 
> And yet, the secret still got out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow oh wow is that 2 chapters back to back???
> 
> I have no clue where this is going but I do appreciate feedback and attempt to take what y'all say into consideration when I write.
> 
> unless you're mean and then i just cry.
> 
> \-------

Magnus ran his fingers across the back of Alec’s neck, swiftly followed by a swipe of his tongue. He chuckled at the shivers he forced into the young man’s body. 

“Sensitive?” Magnus dug his teeth into Alec’s shoulder, listening as Alec growled in pleasure.

“Fuck” Three firm knocks on Magnus’s solid oak doors interrupted their night of pleasure, Alec whining as Magnus pulls on a robe and kisses him softly.

“I’m sure it’s nothing. I will return shortly, Alexander.”

Alec couldn’t be upset when Magnus said his name like that, nor when he shimmied out the room so magnificently.

How did he even get himself involved in this?

\-------

“Alec hurry up! We’re going to miss it!” Izzy bounded up the stairs of the subway 3 at a time, practically bouncing with excitement. Her favorite author, Magnus Bane, was doing a rare meet and greet. He hadn’t been out in public for years, and fans had flocked from all over the country to get into this small, remote bookstore in the corner of the Village.

“Iz can you please. Slow. Down.” Alec was doubled over, puffing his cheeks out as he tried to catch his breath. He really needed to exercise more.

“Come on!” Izzy grabbed his hand and dragged him the ten or so blocks to the small bookstore.

“Well, well. If it isn’t one of my favorite customer and her lovely brother.” By the Page was ran by none other Luke, and his apprentice Maia. Izzy was in the store more than she was in her own home, and Alec infrequently tagged along, in search of a good book.

“Is he here yet?” Izzy leaned over the counter, eyes gleaming as Luke laughed.

“He’s in the back. You’re just in time.”

“Oh my god thank you!” Izzy pulls on Alec’s arm, taking him with her into the hazy back room of the bookstore. 

About 15 people filled the shallow room, which was actually much larger than Alec had expected. It was quiet, with groups of 2 or 3 quietly whispered to each other.

“Alec, look here he comes.” Izzy’s voice had dropped to match everyone else’s, and soon the room went silent as everyone turned to watch the author step on the makeshift stage. Clamoring for seats, Izzy forced her way to the front, making sure Alec followed. 

“Hello everyone. My name is Magnus Bane, author of the Pain and Sunlight series, although I assume you all know that.” He chuckled, eyes scanning the crowd before landing on a sulking Alec, who was entranced more by his phone than by Magnus. Magnus tapped the table twice with his index finger and thumb, signaling his security, Fransisco, and slightly gesturing to Alec. 

Fransisco nodded. He got the message.

_Find out who he is._

\-------

Magnus walked back into the room, eyes wild.

“Magnus what’s wro-”

“You have to go.”

“What? Why?”

“This is why!”

Magnus pulls out a grainy photograph, but it very clearly displays the two of them out at a bistro, Magnus feeding Alec some type of lobster dish while Alec pulls a face. 

They look happy. 

Which is very different than what was happening now. Magnus was shaking so violently the picture was vibrating. He alternated between running his hands through his hair and sticking his knuckles in his mouth, pacing the room maniacally, ranting.

“I knew I shouldn’t have done this, it was a bad idea, I knew it would get out eventually and then I would have to go back into hiding. And I was having such a good time but now everyone will know where I am and what I do-”

“Magnus stop.” Alec grabs him by the shoulders, forcing Magnus to face him.

“What is the issue? I understand that you’re a private person but why are you freaking out so bad?”

Magnus sighed, sitting on the bed, leaning into Alec as he flopped down next to him.

“I’m not private because I want to be. I would much rather flaunt you to the world, Alexander.” Magnus smiled softly as Alec’s cheeks flushed. That never got old.

“It’s just that-” Magnus pinched the bridge of his nose, as Alec ran his finger over the man’s shoulders, interlocked them across his chest. God, he hated being vulnerable.

“My father is a very dark, very powerful man. He has been looking for me ever since I ran away at 16. And he will stop at nothing to find me.”

“That sounds like that guy from your books, um, Stark, right?”

“You’ve read my books?”

“Yeah, after we started seeing each other. They’re really good, I can see why Izzy likes them so much.” 

Magnus’s heart thumped inside his chest.

Oh no.

_OH NO._

He fell. He felt it.

He was in love. 

In love with Alexander.

Well, that certainly complicated things.

\-------

“I don’t know what to do.”

They had gotten dressed, and sat in the room where they had first met, Alec draped across a leather couch while Magnus sat in his famous armchair.

“What could he possibly want with you?”

“My father doesn’t like what he cannot control. And I do not fear just for me, but for you, your sister, your friends and family. He can reach them all, hurt them in ways you couldn’t imagine. I have been so FUCKING CAREFUL!” Magnus slammed his fists into the arms of the chair, shaking the floor.

“Magnus-”

“No, you don’t understand! I have been sneaking around for years, refusing to form attachments and be myself because I have feared my father! But I refuse to do this any longer! I refuse to let my fear of him rule my life! I can’t let him continue to control my actions.” Magnus spins the chair around to face Alec.

“This may put you in danger. I apologize, Alexander, but I cannot continue to live a lie.”

Alec smirked.

“I wouldn’t dare ask you to, Magnus Bane.”


	4. Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus wanted Alec to fight on his side. Unfortunately, that meant he had to know what they were up against.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you haven't read my other fic, which y'all should if you love me, i did just start school so fic uploads are probably going to be a lot less frequent. but i do have the next 2ish chapters outlined so i hope to get those out before september ends. 
> 
> eventually there will be more smut i promise. this is just to establish some background, and i didn't want to kill the mood with sex.

\-------

Alec laid sprawled across the couch, asleep. Magnus watched from afar, smiling softly as the contours of his chest moved with each breath. 

He had been through a lot today. It was fitting that he was exhausted.

\-------

“If you’re going to be in this with me, you have to know who exactly my father is, and what’s he done.” Magnus rubbed his knuckles into the old leather bound armchair, unable to meet Alec’s wide and almost eager eyes. This wasn’t going to be fun.

For either of them.

“I understand.” Alec’s voice quietly travelled the length of the room, wrapping their was around Magnus and settling soldily onto his shoulders. He could feel the weight of his decision to share his life, his past, with this man he felt so strongly about.

He didn’t even know where all of this was coming from. He had never fallen for anyone, never mind the speed at which he had fallen for Alec.

There was something special about him. Maybe he was the one who could save him after all.

“My father is an evil man. He manipulates people into doing his bidding, never getting his hands dirty personally. He deals in most major arenas of crimes: arms dealing, drugs, prostitution, numbers, money laundering, you name it, he’s into it. He is a dangerous, strongly armed, highly intelligent man. Many people have disappeared without a trace, simply because of the belief that they had crossed him.” Magnus took a deep breath. Even thinking about his father gave him anxiety. The chair in which he places himself knocked against the floor as it rocked back and forth from the strength of his trembling. 

Magnus stood, pulling a book off of one of many shelves that lined the room. He seated himself next to Alec, who moved over to allow him space.

Magnus pulled out a photograph of a family. A man, a woman, and a small child, maybe about 5 or 6. They were all smiling, the boy’s front teeth missing.

“This is my father.” Magnus pointed at the man, who looked to be in his early thirties. Black hair starkly contrasting with tan skin, he looked like a model, with high cheekbones and thick wavy hair pulled back into a ponytail. He towered over the woman in the photo, and his smile seemed almost ingenuine, as if he was only smiling because he knew something he shouldn’t. 

“This is my mother.” Magnus’s finger wandered across the photograph, settling on the woman. She was petite, barely bigger than the boy in the picture. She was dainty, beautiful in the way mothers are. Her dark hair frames her small face, sunkissed skin glowing as she wrapped her arms around her son. Her smile was empty, as though she knew no true joy in life.

“And as you may have guessed, this is me.” Magnus lingers on himself for a moment, as if he cannot believe that he used to be such a young, gleeful child. He looked like a perfect mix between his mother and his father, bright eyes shining as he laughed. He was holding a toy dinosaur, a triceratops. 

“We used to be happy.” Magnus sniffed before putting the photo back in the book. 

“What happened?” Alec put his hand on Magnus’s leg, steadying the man from the fear that threatened to overwhelm him.

“He murdered my mother. I watched him do it.” Magnus shook with pent up emotion, barely able to continue.

“I was 8 when it happened. He thought she was cheating on him, when in reality she had gotten a job. She was trying to earn enough money to leave him. She knew what he did, she knew the type of stuff he was into. And she knew it wasn’t good for us. She wanted to get us out of that life. And she died for it.”

That was the end of the conversation. Magnus didn’t have anything left in him after that. He walked back across the room, settling into the armchair. 

“If you want to know more, you can read that book. It’s my mother’s diary.”

Alec picked up the book, before opening the cover and beginning to read. 

It was very detailed, going over aspects of her daily life, to different parts of her husband’s business, to her time with Magnus.

It was very similar to the books Magnus wrote. Now Alec knew where he got his inspiration.

\-------

Magnus always felt the need to drink after reminiscing about his past. Scotch was the preferred drink of choice, but anything with a high alcohol concentration worked enough for him. 

He drank while Alec slept, watching the man he loved rest. He didn’t know how he fell so hard so quickly, but he wished he hadn’t. He just wanted to keep Alec safe, and he would be safer if he hadn’t known.

But he had made his decision. And he would have to live with it.

If they managed to live that long.


End file.
